Commando (weapon)
The Commando is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Commando is used by Alex Mason and other Studies and Observations Group members in multiple missions, the first being "The Defector," in which it has a Grenade Launcher attached. Friendly soldiers will drop them when killed (most of the time with Dual Mags or nothing). It is next seen in "Victor Charlie" with a Grenade Launcher attached once the SOG assault the Vietnamese village. In the PC version, it has Tiger camouflage. It is used for the last time in "Crash Site" with an ACOG Scope attached. Multiplayer The Commando is unlocked at level 44 in the Assault Rifle category. Its stats in power and range are identical to the previously unlocked AK-47, apart from a slight few advantages the Commando possesses: a faster draw speed, a shorter reload time, and a more comprehensible iron sight, which largely negates the utilities of the Red Dot and Reflex sights. The weapon's recoil, while moderately low, can become a problem during prolonged fire at longer ranges, though, as with most other assault rifles, usage of burst fire can mitigate this. Overall, the Commando is a very versatile weapon, boasting a fast reload time, fairly low recoil, fairly high damage, and a fast draw speed. Zombies The Commando is available through the Mystery Box and is very effective when used in conjunction with Speed Cola due to both high accuracy and power. However, its high rate of fire may burn through ammo quickly, especially if the player is using Double Tap Root Beer. When the Commando is Pack-A-Punched, it is called the "Predator". It gains a 40 round magazine and Dual Mags along with higher damage (one-hit-headshot until round 12) and extra reserve ammo. Commando vs. Predator Attachments Commando Attachment Overview|300px|right|thumb *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Gallery :For Camouflage images, click here. Commando_1st_Person_BO.png|The Commando CommandoAR E3.PNG|The Commando in E3 Demo. Commando_Iron_Sights_BO_No_DOF.png|Ironsights Commando_Reloading_BO.png|Reloading the Commando Commando_Reloading_Grenade_Launcher_BO.png|Reloading the Grenade Launcher on the Commando predator gun.jpg|The "Predator" Predator Reloading.jpg|Reloading the Predator. Commando_Side_View.png|Side view of the Commando Commando_Side_View.jpg|Side View of the Commando with ACOG Commando stats.jpg|The Commando's stats Trivia *The Commando was referred to as the CAR-15 in the E3 trailer which it is actually based on. *The Commando's carry sling is wrapped around the weapon. However, the Commando's HUD icon does not show the sling wrapped around the gun. *In the Berlin Wall trailer, it shows two soldiers wielding Commandos with both Extended Mags and Flamethrowers, which is not possible in game. *The Create-a-Class picture for the Commando has a unique Extended Magazine that is straight like the stock magazine. *The rifle's lower receiver reads "CAL 223 MODEL 01 SERIAL 0040209" and "PONY" and "MINOTAURUS." The iron sights read "MP FOLDING SIGHT PN04022009JW-P JACKSON FIREARMS. *The Commando and the Galil share the same first person firing sound when using a Suppressor, being a unique sound that only these suppressed weapons use. In third person, the sounds are different. *When camouflage is applied to the Commando, it appears noticeably more worn than when applied to any other assault rifle, with scratches and paint chipping present. This is most noticable with Red. *When the Flamethrower attachment is equipped, the Commando's reload animation changes slightly. *The Commando's name when upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch machine, "Predator", is a tribute to Arnold Schwarzenegger's movie "Predator", along with "Commando" being another of his movies. *It is the main starting weapon for all campaign missions in Vietnam, with the exception of SOG which is an M16, and Payback, which is an AK47. *Commando's reload animation is very similar to that of SCAR-H from Modern Warfare 2, albeit faster and without the gun moving as much. *In the multiplayer teaser trailer, the Commando has a Red Dot Sight attached but the front iron sights are lowered. In the final game, they are removed instead. *In the E3 preview, the Commando with the Grenade Launcher and Dual Mags is used as the primary weapon during the mission Payback, but was subsequently changed to an AK47. This was probably not to give away any details of the previous mission or that the Campaign was altered slightly, but this is unlikely due to the Trailer being released fairly late in development. *In the beta version of Black Ops, the Commando had a slower reload animation. *If one looks at the other side of the Commando (via weapon twisting, only on the Wii) with Red Camouflage, it will not be damaged. *If the Commando is equipped with the Flamethrower attachment, the barrel gains a heat shield to support the attachment. *The sling wrapped around the Commando was originally also supposed to have camouflage applied as well, as can be seen on the multiplayer reveal trailer with Woodland and Yukon Camouflages. *In Victor Charlie, it is possible to pick up a Commando with Tiger Camouflage. *When the Masterkey shotgun is attached to the Commando, the shotgun has a larger hipfire spread while moving. This is unique to the Commando. *When using Berlin camouflage on the Commando in third person, the left side of the Commando has the correct pattern while the right side has a mixture of Woodland and Flora camouflage. This might be a reference to the Percy Jackson series as it is about Greek mythology. *The CAR-15 in the E3 has standard rails, like that of the weapons in the Modern Warfare series, but the in-game Commando has a flatter rail without the ridges. The HUD icon, however, still has the "modern" rails. *It appears to be Frank Woods's weapon of choice. *In the Multiplayer main menu, two soldiers are seen carrying Commandos; one in the front, with an ACOG scope attached, and another to the right with a carry handle, and with an ACOG scope on rails of the handle. *There is a glitch in multiplayer if you have the ACOG sight on the Commando. When you aim down the sight, the sight will zoom in and out then stop. If you look down it again it will still happen. Although you can pick up a similar commando in the campaign, it is only possible on multiplayer and is extremly rare. References Category:Assault Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons